


everyone's got their eye on you

by sapphickisses (NoncanonGirlfriend)



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Mute Link, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Tension, Table Sex, Tentacle Dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-03 22:22:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10259996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoncanonGirlfriend/pseuds/sapphickisses
Summary: Link teases Sidon under the table during a meeting.





	

**Author's Note:**

> the s in sidon stands for sub
> 
> the title is from Edge of Heaven by Wham! also this is for my friend eliana my fellow fish fucker...
> 
> sidons anatomy is based off a dolphin in this because i forgot hes a shark for some reason??? sorry

These meetings can be so boring. Link knows they're important, and that it means a lot to Sidon when he attends, but truth be told being roped into another long discussion of the algae blocking up a few underwater entrances to the Zora's Domain is a lot less interesting than what Sidon promised him they would be doing at this time. 

He fidgets in his seat, occasionally glancing at Sidon who sits with his hands clasped tight on the table. Link pouts, tapping Sidon's knee with his foot- the prince spares him a quick apologetic smile before going back to pretending to listen. He can tell Sidon's distracted as well, what with Link arriving barely minutes before the meeting began and still being asked to show up. Those few minutes gave them enough time to get started- it had been weeks since they'd seen each other, after all, but the interruption left them both frustrated.

A low whine escapes Link in annoyance, a sound which makes Sidon tense up and in a split second Link realizes why he's sitting with his hands clenched like that and his legs held fast together. The knowledge that Sidon is as helplessly aroused as Link gives the Hylian a new idea.

The Zora elder next to Link barely blinks when he stretches his leg out again- his knee scrapes the underside of the table, and he pauses- no one notices.

Except for Sidon, that is.

Because now Link's foot is back to prodding at Sidon's knees, and luckily the table is skinny enough that he has plenty of room to move around.

While another decrepit Zora droans on about something or other, Sidon crosses his legs, his face turning redder by the second. Link feels around, shoving his foot between Sidon's clamped thighs so aggressively that he squeaks. A chairman glances at him, but that's it. 

Link smirks when Sidon finally spreads for him, staring even more intently at the speaker, struggling to ignore Link's poking. The swell of Sidon's bulge grows every time Link nudges it, lazily swirling his foot in a circle- with a quiet gasp, the tip of Sidon's delphine cock slides out, the rest still tucked up in him. 

"Are you quite alright?" A Zora with a bass-shaped head asks Sidon, who nods and responds, "Y-yes, thank you, I just had a slight pain." 

The meeting resumes. Link takes extra precaution, and toys with Sidon much more slowly, coaxing out another few inches from him, whose thighs are smeared with a sticky fluid and his face completely red.

Sidon involuntarily moans, so quiet it's almost nonexistent but a different Zora shoots him a look anyways, along with a suspicious "Prince, are you feeling well?"

"Sorry, it's so stuffy in here," Sidon blunders, and Link nods in agreement. The huge windows are filled out with blue glass, which makes for comfort in the winter but when the Domain is this warm only proves stifling, especially for humans, and the heat building in the pit of Link's stomach at the sight of Sidon nearly failing at keeping himself together doesn't help.

"If you need, we can take a break." The Zora furrows his brow. "We don't have much more to cover, but..."

"No! No, I'll be fine, thank you," Sidon grins sharply, biting his lip to supress another groan. 

"If you insist."

Again the talking builds back up and Link keeps his eyes trained on Sidon, who is clearly not paying attention, his gaze artificial. With a huff, Link pulls his foot completely back as quietly as he can, watching the mixture of disappointment and relief flood Sidon's face. 

A small clatter cuts through the discussion, and an elder sighs, eyeing up the quill he's dropped on the floor. Just as he starts to reach down for it, Link makes a loud throaty noise- when he's got the elder's attention, raises his hand, shakes his head, and points at himself.

"That's very kind of you, Link, thank you," the elder smiles, and Link ducks under the table.

On his knees, just in front of him Sidon's half-exposed cock rests heavy on his thigh. Link can tell it's painfully swollen from the extra tapering weight of it- like a tentacle, the tip is round and sloppily dripping a thin liquid onto the floor. It's pinker than the rest of him, and Link's surprised at how little it took to get Sidon to this point- he must've been building up a lot of tension waiting for Link to return. 

It wraps itself around Sidon's thigh, almost with a mind of its own, rubbing and pulling to drag itself out further. Sidon coughs loudly up above.

Without thinking, Link leans forward and sucks the first few inches into his mouth, taking Sidon completely by surprise- he yelps at the feeling of Link working his lips and tongue mercilessly around him. More of Sidon's cock pushes out of his hidden pouch, dipping down past the edge of the chair, more than Link could ever hope to take. Patting the cobblestone at his side, Link retrieves the quill and just as soon as he started, pops his mouth off- kissing the tip chastely and sending another jolt through Sidon before clambering back up into his seat and delivering the item to the elder.

"Prince Sidon..." A younger Zora starts, almost sighing. "If you're going to keep this up..."

"I apologize! I truly do, I-" Link hovers his foot in front of Sidon, allowing his thoroughly wet cock to take hold and hungrily twist around Link's calf. "I just- ah- am a little preoccupied."

"Well, the meeting's adjourned anyways. Make sure to check in with the healer if this keeps up," she scoffs, and exits the room with the rest of the Zoras.

Once the slow shuffling has cleared out, Link stands up triumphantly with a screech of his chair and winks at Sidon, who laughs and shakes his head. 

"Link! You almost got me in trouble there!" Although his words are enthusiastic, Sidon's clearly still frazzled, his voice strained. Link shrugs, grinning.

"But- do you mind-" Sidon shifts himself back, allowing room for Link, who nods and crawls back under the table between his legs.

Sidon hums, reaching for Link's hand to pull him up- still fully exposed, a sense of urgency in his voice, he suggests, "Wait a second, darling-" Sidon pulls himself up out of his seat and to a sitting position on the table, his feet comfortably resting on the floor. "You don't need to hide, no one's around."

Link blushes bright at this and ducks his head, earning a laugh from Sidon. 

"I missed you," Sidon confesses, moaning in relief when Link eagerly returns to what he started a half hour ago. "I've been waiting for this."

It's at times like these Link wishes he could communicate verbally, but even so it wouldn't do much good, as he can barely breath around the steamy heat and thickness of Sidon's cock. He knows the prince loves to be praised- messily Link signs a few simple phrases with his hand that's not rubbing flushed shaft before him, phrases such as 'you did well', 'I'm proud of you', and 'I love you'. 

Sidon smiles, "I was hoping you'd say that- you know how I love-" He cuts off in a strangled groan as Link speeds up, humming to vibrate around Sidon, working as hard as he can. 

In a mixture of 'please's' and lustful breaths Sidon comes closer to the edge, unintentionally jutting his hips forward, nearly choking Link, who makes a grabbing motion upwards- Sidon grasps his hand, sounding almost in pain, grinding his hips into the air and leaning back on the table, his other hand over his mouth- Link figures it's sensible, with how vocal the prince gets. 

"Link!-" Sidon gasps, rutting onto nothing, giving Link a second of warning before he comes, filling Link's mouth with a strange but not unpleasant liquid that he swallows, not wanting to clean up if he had to spit.

Sidon slowly sits up, on the borderline of panting, his cheeks still red and his fins sticking up.

Link pulls himself off, shaking his head to flip his hair back into place. He smirks at Sidon, who remains disheveled on the table. 

"Now," Sidon starts, his cock already tucking itself back up into him, "I think I owe you back for that."

Link's face goes pink and he gestures with his head towards the door, before mimicking a rolling motion with his hips. Sidon laughs and stands up to plant a kiss on Link's head.

"Sounds good to me, dear."

Link buries his face in Sidon's chest and grins, leaving a trail of kisses any place he can reach, his arms wrapped around Sidon's arched back.


End file.
